This application relates to improvements to cooling systems which utilize electro-hydrodynamic conduction pumping.
The thermal management of electronics presents a large and growing challenge. High power density electronics create an increase in the heat flux generated by electronic devices, such that passive cooling may no longer be sufficient. Thermal management limitations are beginning to present a ceiling from electronics reaching full capacity.
As an example, clock speeds on central processing units have been reduced, and the power rating for power electronic components has been restricted. The theoretical operating limits of the electronic devices far exceed what is possible to implement with present cooling solutions.
Fluid pumping has been proposed, however, most mechanical pumps raise reliability issues, and can introduce noise, vibration and other challenges.
Electro-hydrodynamic conduction pumping has been proposed for cooling electric components. In general, electro-hydrodynamic conduction pumping is provided by a solid-state pumping device with no moving parts that can be easily embedded in cooling channels, thereby eliminating the need for a mechanical pump. This reduces the complexity of the cooling system and allows it to be neatly packaged.
Most dielectric liquids have a slight electric conductivity due to ionic impurities. These ions can be driven to move when an electric field is supplied, and this can result in bulk liquid motion, or pumping.
Various arrangements for electro-hydrodynamic conduction pump have been proposed in the prior art, and including for cooling electronics.